


Be my psycho boyfriend

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Choking, Crazy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dark, Killing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Makeup, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, strangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I made this edit for the fanfic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/1acf659239aae35fe23f2291c3c23442/tumblr_inline_okz0xfiRlI1r2uw84_540.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> I made this edit for the fanfic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/1acf659239aae35fe23f2291c3c23442/tumblr_inline_okz0xfiRlI1r2uw84_540.jpg

Norman ran his eyes on the girl, but in the next moment he pushed her off his lap and picked the screwdriver up from his table.  
“I’m not really in the mood for…all this, you know…” He waved a bit awkwardly with his hand as he was holding onto the screwdriver, but before he’s left he placed some money down onto the table. He didn’t have to bother peeking into the other VIP rooms because he right away heard Julian’s voice. He was talking so much, what Norman couldn’t stand usually but Julian was an exception from that. He pulled the curtain apart before he entered then held a cold stare at the woman, who was doing a lap dance for Julian.  
“Hey, lil Scout, what…what are you doing here?” Norman liked the tone of Julian, that he wasn’t freaked out, angry, or frustrated, his voice simply sounded surprised, and mostly because of Norman’s outfit, the black feathered shoulder pads without any shirt on him.  
“I think you should leave.” Norman said as he raised his hand up in a warning pose with the screwdriver in it.  
“Pfff relax he won’t kill you, but yeah..you better go…” Julian snorted and watched as Norman followed the girl with his cold stare then once she was gone, Norman placed the screwdriver onto the table then slowly approached Julian, letting his hips sway a bit before he sat down onto the handsome boy’s lap. “So? What is going on man? Hm?” Julian remained seated and calm as Norman ran those thin fingers of his along his locks. “I like your black wings.” Julian commented with a mischievous smirk on his face while he stared into Norman’s eyes.  
“Do you know what I felt the first time we met?” As Julian shook his head Norman went on. “That the medicines won’t work on me. Because the true remedy would be your cock inside me.”  
“Shit…you serious?” Julian chuckled while he ran his hungry hands up along Norman’s bare stomach then chest. He stopped at his pink nipples what he rubbed with his fingertips. “You know, I didn’t chose to sit down at the same table where you were just because we’re the same age.”  
“Good God Julian, you really think I didn’t notice that? I know that you’re attracted to me.” Norman rolled his eyes while he continued playing with Julian’s brunette locks.  
“And you?”  
“What do you think?” Norman kept that cold but lustful stare on his face while he reached down between Julian’s legs. “I want you to fuck me Julian, rough and wild. I do hope the medicines they gave you didn’t effect this.”  
“Believe me Norman, you’d make me hard no matter what medication I’d be on.” Julian mumbled before he pulled Norman lower. He moaned once his lips were pressed against Norman’s. Their kiss was passionate and heated, while Norman kept grounding his ass against Julian’s crotch. He smirked to himself as he felt the other’s erection, he was glad by the positive feedback. Norman tilted his head so he could access Julian’s neck, it made the other boy moan as Norman began to lick and suck hickeys at the delicate skin. Norman has never done it before with a boy, and never felt like doing it, but from the first moment he saw Julian he felt attracted to him. He pressed his nose against Julian’s neck and inhaled in his scent, most of the patients smelt like shit, but Julian had this fresh and sweet scent, what made Norman to get addicted to it. He soon took Julian’s black sweater and green t-shirt off what revealed the boy’s upper body. He ran his fingertips along some bruises, what caused goosebumps to appear on Julian’s skin.  
“How did you get these?”  
“I’ve told you that I escaped many times, I got beaten up quite a lot.”  
Norman kissed Julian once more before he slipped down then landed on his knees on the floor. He leaned in then began to press some gentle kisses all over the bruises what Julian had on his chest, however he soon grinned once he looked down at Julian’s bulge. He quickly undid his jeans, and snickered slightly about all the cussing and small mumbling that Julian was doing. Norman licked his mouth once he pulled Julian’s jeans and underwear down so his cock sprung free. It was thick, long, really an impressive size. Norman placed his palms onto the boy’s slightly hairy thighs as he pulled himself closer then ran his tongue from the base, till the tip of Julian’s cock. He loved the taste of his pre-cum, he went back down at his balls, so he could inhale in the musky scent while he was licking and sucking his balls. Norman smiled when Julian pulled on his hair so he parted his lips and let Julian’s cock slip inside his mouth. He felt how his own cock throbbed from the feeling how he had Julian’s hard dick inside his mouth. He was sucking him slowly, halfway down then back up, sucking and rubbing his tongue at the tip, but when Julian thrust up against his throat as a reflex Norman gagged and pulled his head back, spitting some saliva mixed with pre cum out.  
“Why don’t you sit back on my lap? But take your jeans off first.” Julian reached down to wank his cock slowly while he held his eyes on Norman. His jaw dropped from the view and soon he pulled Norman closer to himself as he ran his hand along the laced red thong.  
“It’s my mother’s.” Norman let a moan escape his mouth as Julian groaned aroused then he felt him kissing his cock through the texture of the thong. He stroked Julian’s hair while the boy was pleasuring him with his mouth, he smirked as he heard him needily jerking off with his free hand. He turned around when Julian pushed on his waist. Norman closed his eyes down and bit onto his lower lip as he felt Julian’s hands squeezing his butt cheeks. His legs trembled into the feeling once Julian licked along his ass crack, but soon he turned back then sat onto Julian’s lap.  
“I should prepare you first.”  
“Oh I’m good at handling pain. Come on Julian, fuck me apart.” Norman whispered into the other’s ear then licked into it. Norman touched himself through his thong as he felt the wet head of Julian’s cock being pressed against his ass hole. Norman moaned and held tight onto Julian as he was thrusting his hardness inside him, it hurt badly, but he bore the feeling till Julian’s cock was deep inside him. He adjusted his feather pads before he began to ride on Julian’s cock. He locked his crazy stare with Julian’s, he was full of lust, and he loved the feeling how firmly the other boy was thrusting up inside him. Norman arched his slim back as Julian was fucking him even harder, the stretching pain somehow still felt satisfying for Norman. He leaned back then wrapped his fingers around Julian’s neck, he tightened the grip, but was amazed how Julian didn’t freak out just kept fucking his ass, even if he began to cough a bit from the tight grip. Norman slipped his other hand around Julian’s neck too as he continued chocking him like that while he began to bounce on his cock faster. He felt how his own cock was twitching needy, he kissed Julian’s lips while he stared into the handsome boy’s eyes. Norman saw how Julian was barely breathing, and that’s when he felt the overwhelming orgasm flowing through his whole body, his grip loosened once his cum shot against Julian’s chest and stomach. He kissed Julian after the boy caught up his breath and smirked as he easily picked him up then laid him down onto the leather sofa. Norman spread his legs once Julian crawled between them and blushed from the view as Julian licked all the come off his stomach. He glanced at the red marks on Julian’s neck where he’s been choking him, he smiled when his cock was back inside his ass, soon he pushed Julian back on the sofa and began to ride him even faster than before. Norman gasped when Julian spanked his ass, but from the following harsh hits he just smirked and licked at his lips while he was fondling his own nipples. Julian was watching Norman’s pretty body, he was holding himself back from coming as long as he managed to but eventually he came deep inside Norman. Julian groaned loud, it wasn’t just a simple orgasm, but relief, some kind of a calmness ran all over his body as well. “We better get going, they might look for us here. Knowing you, this probably wasn’t your first time here.” Norman said as he squeezed Julian’s cheek slightly with his fingers. “But it was the last time.”

 

“Do you feel any remorse?”  
“Remorse? For what?” Norman asked as he still fixed his eyes on the road but smirked as he felt Julian’s hand slipping up along his thigh.  
“For killing those people tonight at the store…I mean yeah, we needed the money, but I haven’t killed before.”  
“Well, now you did. So? What’s the big deal about?” Norman asked with a delightful smile, but at the next motel he pulled over. “I won’t risk a traffic accident, so let’s take a room out for the night, shall we?” Norman asked as he parked down at the cheap motel. They’ve left White Pine Bay long ago so he thought it was safe to stop. 

 

“Good evening. What can I do for you?”  
“Hello, we’d like a room for tonight.” Norman said before he wrote a fake name down and signed it as well to get the keys to a room.  
“Mrs. Howe, could I see an ID?” The receptionist boy asked before he handled the key to them.  
“Oh it’s somewhere in my luggage but tomorrow morning when we pay for the room I’ll give it to you. We’re just so tired with my husband, we’re visiting my parents in Canada, and the road is just so tiring.” Norman grinned as the boy nodded and handled the key to him. Once they were inside the room Julian giggled and pinned Norman against the wall.  
“Mrs. Howe? Huh? You want me to marry you?”  
“Oh…I don’t know..marriage never turned out well for me..” Norman held his eyes seriously on Julian who was too busy with lifting his skirt up and rubbing his ass.  
“I love this skirt, the red top, your make-up, and the pretty blonde wig…should I get used to this, you being this pretty? You’ve always been, but like this, especially pretty.”  
“I think so, Julian.”  
“What should I call you babe?”  
“Norma.”  
“God, this is crazy but I love it.”  
“Don’t you think normal is something overrated? I think crazy will work out just fine for us.” Norman said with a smirk, then kissed Julian needy, smearing his red lipstick on the boy’s face while Julian carried him over to the bed and tossed him down onto it.  
“I think crazy is sexy. What are we gonna do with the receptionist boy?”  
“Awww you’re getting greedy. Aren’t you cute? Just knock him out, he was nice for letting us stay without showing him an ID.” Norman whispered, and snickered how Julian impatiently unzipped his jeans then soon thrust his aching cock inside his ass. “You’ll never leave me, right?” Norman asked, he was currently unaffected by the way Julian was fucking him roughly, and he was just staring numbly at the ceiling while he was gently stroking Julian’s brunette locks. “If you would I would kill you, you know that, right?”  
“I won’t leave you Norma, ever.” Julian spread kisses all over Norman’s neck and began to speed up his thrusts, he was firmly pounding Norman’s ass till he came inside him, and remained on top of Norman.  
“Tell me you love me.” Norman said on a slightly veiled voice before he eventually cast his cold blue eyes at Julian.  
“I love you.” Julian kissed Norman’s lips, and entwined his fingers. “Aren’t you homesick? I remember how much you wanted to go home.”  
“I am home. With you, Julian. In our own crazy world, just you and me…and you’ll kill everyone who tries to stand between us.” Norman grinned as Julian nodded then he pulled the handsome boy down for a kiss before Julian rolled off him, and leaned on his back while they were still holding hands. “To think about it, I think I’ll stab the receptionist boy to death in the morning.” Norman said with a cheerful smile as he tilted his head and looked into Julian’s eyes.  
“You’re sweet, Norma.” Julian answered with a wide smile on his face, then kissed Norman before they closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
